Want You Bad
by Kalio Halos
Summary: It's all about Rei's frustration. kami, i love those two


Want You Bad 

By Kalio 

Disclaimer: I don't own Mars or the Offspring's song whose namesake is the title. Don't sue! See, Fan Fiction! 

A/n: Okay, this my first attempt at a Mars fic, so don't be too hard on me. I normally don't like songfics, and I normally wouldn't write one if this weren't such a perfect song to go along with it. Just give it a try. No flames, please. Oh, and as for spoilers... I've read up to #6, so expect some spoilers up til then. I doesn't really take place at a particular time... more of just a side story to the manga. 

*** 

Rei walked slowly out to the Ducati. Kira was standing by it, looking off in another direction, obviously waiting for him. He smiled. She was so loving and delicate, he just wished he could show her how much he cared about her, make her his own. 

If you could only read my mind 

You would know that things between us 

Ain't right 

I know your arms are open wide 

But you a little on the straight side 

I can't lie 

"Hey," he called, catching her attention, "you do know it's lame to wait for someone like that, right?" Kira smiled and waved. 

"I know. I just can't help it." 

Rei walked up and hugged her, kissing her on the top of her head. "You busy this afternoon or can you hang out at my apartment for awhile? I really bites being in different classes this semester." 

"Um, I'm pretty sure I'm free. Mom has to work late tonight so I don't have to cook for her tonight. So I can go, if you want to." 

"Great. Hop on." As an afterthought: "I really ought to let you have one of my old helmets. I bet it would fit you better than this old one." Kira smiled at him. 

"Really? That would be so cool!" 

"Really." 

Your one vice 

Is you're too nice 

Come around now can't you see   
  


I want you 

All tattooed 

I want you bad   
  


Complete me 

Mistreat me 

Want you to be bad 

Rei took her hand and led her up the stairs to his apartment. As soon as he shut the door, he turned to her, and bent and kissed her. She was surprised, but not angry, so she kissed him back, happily. He nudged her so that she would move over to the bed so they could sit. She complied, and he pulled her closer. He decided to try once again, and he moved his hand slowly up under her shirt. 

Kira broke the kiss and jumped. "Rei!" 

If you could only read my mind 

You would know that I've been waiting 

So long 

For someone almost like you 

But with attitude, I'm waiting So come on 

"Rei, what, Kira?" Kira gave him a pained look. 

"Don't!" He sighed. 

"Don't what?" Kira shook her head. 

"I have to go." 

"No you don't. You just got here and you said your mom wasn't getting home until late. Why won't you let me touch you? Why?" Kira bit her lip. 

"I..." 

"I love you, Kira, don't you love me? Is that so wrong to want to you, too?" 

"Is it wrong to be scared," she asked meekly. He sighed again and hugged her, his chin on her head. 

"No, but it's like anything else to be afraid of. You won't know if you like it or not until you try. It's like being afraid of racing, it's amazing once you try it." 

"But... isn't it suppose to hurt the first time, I mean for girls? I know you can be gentle, but-" 

"So it hurts for a minute. I hurts me more every time you push me away. I want you to be mine and all mine." Kira frowned into his shirt. 

"I don't want to hurt you. But... I'm not ready, yet." 

Rei scowled, but she couldn't see. "We don't have to, yet. I can wait for you for awhile." She squeezed him tighter in approval, but she didn't feel how frustrated he was. 

Get out of clothes time 

Grow out those highlights 

Come around now can't you see   
  


I want you 

In a vinyl suit 

I want you bad   
  


Complicated 

X-rated 

I want you bad 

So Rei was patient, and he waited. He loved her all the same, and just bought *hem* magazines. He couldn't even consider being unfaithful because all it took to convince him was one look at Kira's art or the way she played with the kids at the park or even just as she waited by the Ducati Monster. But like Tatsuya said, it made him want to "rough her up a bit". She was just too squeaky clean, too nice. 

Don't get me wrong 

I know you're only being good 

But that's what's wrong 

I guess I just misunderstood 

Rei was slightly suspicious. Kira and Harumi were spending more time together whispering with Kira's occasional outburst of 'RUMI!' He smiled, though. It was so funny to see them as best friends, now. It was much easier since Harumi had started dating Tatsuya and she wasn't jealous over Rei anymore. He wondered what they were being all secretive about. 

I want you 

All tattooed 

I want you bad   
  


Complicated 

X-Rated 

I want you bad 

And just when Rei thought he was going to go crazy from love and lust, she said "yes". He raised an eyebrow. "What?" Kira grinned at him. 

"I said yes." 

"Really?" 

"Really." 

"No kidding?" 

"No kidding." Kira smiled as he stared at her in wonder. 

"Thank GOD!" 

I mean it 

I need it 

I want you bad (bad, bad, bad, bad) 

(Bad, really, really, bad) 

It was love and it was good. 

A/n: 'Kay, not my best work by far, but I wanted to write it, so here it is. Plus, I like the song... By the way, the lyrics were gotten from the official Offspring site with the exception of the ones in parenthesis, I got them off of somewhere else... I forget where. Anyway since I don't have the CD, I have no idea if they're right or not. Sorry. If you took the time to read, then take the time to review. C&C are welcome, flames are not. 


End file.
